


Reviviscence

by lafgl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is, i wrote this in june why did i not post this, like 0.1 percent angst it's really just fluff, wait i remembered why it's because i can't TITLE ANYTHING I WRITE HELP, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick drabble post-samaritan; no specific time frame, just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviviscence

"Root?" Shaw stirs and rubs her eyes.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." Root has her leather jacket draped over her forearm, looking down at her from the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she props herself up on her elbow, yawning.

"New number. Just go back to sleep, I can handle it."

Shaw rolls her eyes, "Handle it in the morning."

Root shakes her head, "I can't sleep anyways; may as well get a head start."

" _Root_ ," Shaw warns, not wanting her to go out alone in the middle of the night (Even though she can handle herself, Shaw wants in. Just not now).

"Some guy 'borrowed' money from the wrong people. The usual. I could handle it in my sleep, Sweetie." she laughs, but it's true, they deal with so many numbers who have people after them for money. Sometimes the mafia. Sometimes a gang. _Usually_ the mafia. Root walks closer and fixes the blankets, kisses Shaw quickly on the forehead (before she has a chance to react), and turns to leave.

Shaw hesitates before speaking again, not wanting to clue Root into how she's been _feeling_. "Stay." When Root doesn't respond, she adds a reluctant, " _Please_."

Root turns back, standing in the doorway, "Is... something wrong?"

"Just," she sighs, "come back to bed."

" _Shaw_ ," Root sets her jacket down on a chair and starts to change back into pajamas, knowing she won't be able to leave her alone like this.

"I don't want to talk about it, just, stay, okay?"

Root climbs back into bed, "Yeah."

Shaw grabs Root's hand and pulls her arm around her waist. Root doesn't ask questions.

"I need you to be here," Shaw whispers after a while.

Root barely registers the admission in her half-asleep stupor, "What?"

"I get..." she lets out a shaky breath, "I get nervous when you're not here. I know that's _stupid_ but..."

"It's not stupid," Root feels bad for Shaw, after she's been through so much. She deserves time to process everything.

"I didn't see you for so long... having you here... makes me feel safe." It's hard for her to explain but she thinks that should do for now. 

"Sameen..." she pulls her closer, "it's okay."

A pause; "I'd also be _really_ offended if you went out kneecapping without me."

 


End file.
